Obvious
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: It's completely obvious that Maura and Jane are in love with each other... except to them. But then something happens that changes everything. Maura/Jane


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Note**: Last night's episode was awesome. I loved it so much. Maura/Jane is canon, I swear. I got this fic idea while watching last night. Enjoy!

* * *

It's completely obvious to everyone around Maura and Jane – They're in love with each other. However, neither one of them realizes this and continue to date others because they're so oblivious.

"They're perfect for each other! I really wish they'd realize this," Angela Rizzoli rants to Frankie Junior. He can't believe he's even having this conversation with his mother. He doesn't want to talk about Maura and Jane's relationship – or lack thereof.

"Ma, leave them alone. If they want to be together, they'll be together." Frankie Junior knows his mother won't understand this and will push the two to be together, however. That's just the way she is.

"This will be good for Jane and Maura. They'll be happy if I set them up!" Angela is determined to get some help on this.

Frankie sighed, turned around, and walked into the living room to watch TV with his father. It wasn't worth it to get into an argument with his mother.

Angela headed over to the police station when she knew Jane had a day off so she could talk with her daughter's boss and co-worker.

"You think they like each other like that?" asked a surprised Korsak. He noticed they seemed really close, but he didn't think they were that close.

Frost rolled his eyes at his boss. "We were eating out at a restaurant after solving a case a few weeks ago, and even the waitress thought they were together. Mrs. Rizzoli, no offense, but I think they'll admit their feelings on their own. No need for you to meddle."

Angela glared at him. "Young man, I know what's best for my daughter, and that's Maura Isles." She walked out and returned home to plot ways to get her daughter together with the medical examiner.

Maura Isles sighed happily and leaned against her best friend as the movie ended. She had chosen the movie tonight – A romantic comedy – which Jane claimed she would hate, but ended up loving. She knew Jane would end up liking it.

"So what are you planning on having for dinner tomorrow?" Jane asked. She'd probably meet up with Maura after work was over.

Maura shrugged. "I'm not really sure. Maybe we can decide in the morning. I'm in no hurry to figure out what I want for tomorrow." She smiled and went back to watching TV.

"You tired? I'm exhausted." Jane yawned and got up to head into her bedroom. It had been a long day at work, and the movie had helped her calm down a lot. So had Maura.

"Okay." Maura followed Jane into her bedroom and laid down on the bed next to her. She was pretty tired too. It had been a nice night. She considered the day a success since they had solved the latest case and Maura had gotten Jane to unwind afterwards. Jane's happiness was important to her.

The two women fell asleep rather quickly. When they woke up in the morning, they went their separate ways to work.

Ever since Angela Rizzoli had shown up, Korsak had started observing Maura Isles and Jane Rizzoli more closely. Like everyone else, he noticed something was on between the two.

They were chasing after a murder suspect when a gun was pulled. Before Jane could blink, she had been shot in the stomach.

"You're going to be okay," a panicked Frost assures Jane as they wait for the ambulance to arrive. It seems to be taking forever.

"Hurts," Jane murmured. She hadn't felt this much pain since the Surgeon. This somehow hurts worse, and she'll have to deal with the pain in her hands for the rest of her life.

"I know it does, but stay awake. We need you to stay awake." Frost is applying pressure to the wound, but there's blood everywhere. It won't stop coming out of Jane's body.

"Tell Maura…," Jane broke off as she gasped when another wave of pain hit her. It kept coming and going. She couldn't think when she hurt this badly.

"This is so cliché, but I'm not telling her anything. You are," Frost answered as the ambulance finally pulled up.

Jane gasped again. "Love her. Gotta tell her that," she mumbled as she was loaded into the ambulance. Korsak got in back with her while Frost tried to clean his bloody hands. While he drove to the hospital after the suspect was arrested, he called the Rizzolis' and Maura to tell them to get to the hospital.

Jane went into surgery, and she was there for several hours. Her family and Maura waited for her to wake up while she recovered.

The first person she asked to see when she woke up was Maura, and the medical examiner immediately rushed to her side.

"How are you feeling, Jane?" Maura's heart was still pounding. Jane could have died out there! How would she have gone on without her best friend?

"A little numb, but that's probably because of the drugs they have me on. Glad I'm still here." Jane smiled at her and then closed her eyes, going back to sleep as a result of the day's events.

"You'll be okay," Maura whispered. She excused herself to the bathroom and began crying in there. The fact that she could have lost Jane hadn't really hit her until she went in to see her best friend. Maura was in love with Jane, that much she knew for sure now. But Jane would never feel the same way. Why would she? She wasn't going to say anything.

The next day, once Jane was feeling better, Frost went in to see her. He had had nightmares last night, and needed to make sure for himself that she was okay. "So, you'll be off work for awhile. What are you planning on doing?" he questioned.

Jane shrugged. "Probably getting annoyed by mother because she won't leave me alone. She already freaked out about me getting shot. It'll be hard to relax, but Maura said she'd take some time off work and help me out." She was so grateful for her best friend for doing that.

"Uh-huh. So when are you going to tell Isles that you're in love with her? She needs to know." Frost shot her a knowing smile.

She flinched. "I said that out loud?" Jane had hoped she had just dreamed that, but she guessed she hadn't.

"Yes, you said that out loud. Now tell her. She feels the same way about you. I know she does. Even your mom thinks so. She came in a few weeks ago and wanted us to help get you two together." Frost struggled not to laugh at the look on Jane's face.

"She doesn't know when to leave anything alone. You really think I should tell her?" Jane wasn't so sure she should confess her feelings. What if Maura didn't feel the same way and she ruined everything?

Frost nodded. "Tell her immediately. Feel better soon." He left since visiting hours were over. The officer didn't want to get yelled at by a nurse, like he had yesterday.

Jane was exhausted and fell asleep again before she could decide on whether or not to tell Maura she was in love with her. When she woke up, her decision had been made for her. She was going to take the chance and reveal her feelings.

"You look better than you did yesterday," was the first thing Maura said when she entered the hospital room.

Jane stifled a laugh. "Thanks a lot, Maura. I'm not feeling all that better, but whatever." She took a deep breath and prepared to confess her feelings.

"So, what do you want to watch on TV? I'm sure there's something we can find." Maura smiled at her and went to grab the remote that worked for the TV and the bed.

"I'm in love with you and have been for a long time. I want you to be my girlfriend, but it's totally okay if you don't want to be mine and it'll hurt if you don't feel the same way but I'll get over it eventually and please don't leave me." Jane reluctantly stopped her rambling to let Maura get a few words in.

She stared in shock at Jane for a few minutes before finally saying something. "You love me? You really do? You're not just messing with me?" Maura couldn't take it if Jane was lying about this.

"I'm not messing with you, Maura. I love you." She closed her eyes and prepared for Maura to reject her.

"I love you too, Jane Angela Rizzoli. So much." Maura beamed and then leaned over the hospital bed and kissed her.

Jane kissed her back for a few minutes before she pulled away. "That was nice." She couldn't believe that Maura felt the same way!

"Now sit back and relax. I want you to get better." Maura turned the TV on and put the volume on low so Jane could sleep if she wanted to.

"Okay, bossy." Like Maura predicted, she went to sleep only ten minutes later. The medicine she was on for the pain was affecting her sleeping habits.

Once their friends and family found out that Maura and Jane were finally together, they were all happy for them. And not at all surprised.

It had taken a near tragedy for Maura Isles and Jane Rizzoli to admit their feelings for each other, but they were glad to finally be together. They weren't happy about the circumstances in which it had occurred, though, since it took Jane a long time to recover.

While they were both off from work, Maura and Jane got to know each other better as a couple.

Nothing was going to come between Maura and Jane's happiness. They both made sure of it.


End file.
